Antler
Antlers are a species of centaur that have evolved to have a thicker coat of fur and a warmer body temperature than other centaurs to adapt to the cold climate in which they live. On top of thicker fur, they have a thicker layer of fat on their body than any other species of centaur, this causes them, especially their human half, to look a little chubby, although they are certainly not out of shape. They have very powerful legs, much like Heavyweights and good grip on their hooves, which is necessary to get by on the snowy mountains they tend to inhabit. Their thick fur and strong legs isn't everything that sets them apart from regular Centaurs; they also evolved to sport a pair of tough antlers from the sides of their head, hence their name. Due to their warmer body temperature, they could very well survive in the freezing cold without the aid of any clothing, but they still opt to wear thick clothes. Unlike most other species of centaur they aren't very warrior-like, even if they are more than capable of combat, rather, they are very civilised and intelligent. Rather than attack or challenge those who come to their settlements, they tend to invite them in and they are very neighbourly. Compared to most other species of centaur they are a tad bashful, rather than the usual courageous and heroic personality of centaurs. They live in caves on cold, snowy mountains. Long in the past they used to live at the base of these mountains, this was before they adapted to such cold weather, but gradually, over time, they worked their way up the mountains. If there were no such caves on these mountains, then, as a group, they dug out the cave themselves, using their hooves to gradually break the stone walls of the mountain and open up residence for them. This practise, although uncommon, is not something many other species can claim to do. The male Antlers tend to be the hunters of the group. Overall their legs are even stronger than those of the females, allowing them to run even faster and catch up to most if not all animals they hunt. The females of the group often take care of the food and the children, even though they are more than capable of hunting themself, making them far from defenseless while the males are out hunting. Because of this, it is not uncommon for some of the females of be hunters themselves, or for some of the males to stay back in the caves and take care of children, where they often teach them how to hunt at a young age. Another thing that sets them apart from other species of centaur is that they are carnivores. Their diet consists of mostly animals like boars and foxes. They were herbivores in the past, but since the mountains they live on contain little to no plants and fruits, they adapted to start eating meat. Even though they are carnivores, they are not animalistic about it, and make an effort to kill their prey painlessly and they make sure to cook their meat, finding the taste of raw meat vile. Powers & Abilities Powerful legs - '''Their legs are very powerful and sturdy, enabling them to run at high speeds in thick snow and make long jumps across cliffs. A few kicks from an Antler can easily break a tree in half. Same goes for their antlers, which could easily impale someone if paired with one of their powerful charges. '''High body temperature '''- '''Their body temperature, on average, is 42 degrees Celsius. This temperature is outrageous to humans, but it is normal for them, and allows them to survive without much trouble in the freezing cold temperatures they live in, if paired with their thick fur and extra layer of fat. Because their body temperature has adjusted to such cold temperatures, they detest places with hot weather. Trivia * They hate places with warm weather, this is because their high body temperature makes said hot climates unbearable. * Although most of them tend to be quite mature and stoic, they are all deadly afraid of fire, and will scatter like bugs at the sight of it. The fires with which they cook their meats are handled with utmost care, and they usually have people in their settlements specifically trained to handle these fires, even if they are of little threat. * They take much pride in their antlers, and many of them take more care of their antlers than their own personal hygiene. Overall they are by far the most fashionable species of centaur. * They have very little predators, this being because there are not many creatures in their habitat strong enough to hunt them. Even a lions bite will barely hurt their thick legs, and not many could shrug off a powerful kick or bash that the Antlers can dish out. Despite this, they are not at all like an apex predator, and live quite neutrally.